User blog:Leolab/Order 66
1/2/14 1:00 AM Lloyd Kumar opened the encrypted e-mail. It’s time. Fulfill our contract. – Mastermind Lloyd smiled. This part would be enjoyable. Those fucking cultists and those goddamn hillbilly vipers were about to get a nasty shock. Lloyd opened his secure computer and dialed in Francis Smith, Gerald Ritter, and Patton Trask on a Skype conference call. Everyone entered and exchanged pleasantries. With that finished, everyone fell silent, waiting for Lloyd to tell them what was going on. He holds up a recorder and presses play. “You called it that just so that you could make that reference, didn’t you?” Patton asks. “Naturally,” Lloyd says. “You know, you’re far too nerdy to be a crime lord,” Gerald says, “but I guess that’s part of why you’re good at it.” “I’ll let Ollie know. He’s going to enjoy this,” Francis says, “Especially since it’s taking all of his self-control not to beat the shit out of Jack and DeLuca.” “Well, that’s really it. See to your respective tasks.” Lloyd closes out, and turns to Antinanco. “Well, this is going quite well.” “I’m somewhat surprised,” he replies, “That they trusted you with enough information to pull this off. They loudly trumpet that you’re a backstabber for betraying Los Sicarios in the War for New York.” “They recognize on some level that said betrayal is entirely responsible for their continued existence. They say I’m a terrible person for doing so, but even those thickheaded dolts know their survival was contingent on me doing so. Their consciences lead them to trusting me a little more than they normally would, as if they want to make up for their remarks,” Lloyd says, “which ironically puts me in the best position to go through with Cicada’s plans.” “What of the UCC?” “They’re not fully committed to this, and there is some… disagreement between Marshal and Mastermind about it.” ---- 3:00 AM Jefferson Tala and Alpha Wolf sit down in one of their safehouses, trying to plan out their course of action, trying to factor in the results of the recent meeting with Lloyd and the capture of the two leading Vipers. A panicked call reaches the room. “Vipers are attacking our safehouse!” the panicked voice says, “We can’t hold them off for very long, and… Wait, no. Backup’s arrived. Everything’s good.” “So don’t disturb us for goddamn anything,” Tala says, “We’re planning shit here.” They continue talking, and finish drawing up a plan of attack when a Beta and five Omegas barge in. “I told you don’t fucking disturb us,” Tala growls while Alpha composes himself, ready to give these fucking sheep a lesson. Both stop cold when two Omegas each point a gun to their heads. The Beta looks directly at them. “Your guards are dead,” he says, “You’re coming with us.” As he speaks, Tala and Alpha recognize his voice. “OLLIE YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!” Tala yells. After getting his rage under control, he speaks with an icy calm. “You know you’re fucking dead, right? Your first hit didn’t work, and neither will this one.” Ollie just laughed. “This isn’t a hit, old man, unless you force me to shoot. Or I decide to say you forced me to shoot.” “You won’t do that, Ollie. I know you,” Alpha Wolf says, trying to extricate himself with his natural charisma. Ollie was formerly a member of the Wolves, so he may be more suggestible. “Come on. Come back into the-” he was cut off by a rifle butt to the ribs, hitting just where he had been hit and healed earlier. “You know, Jack keeps trying to get me back on your side, too. Looks like you guys just don’t get that I’m not interested.” The seven walk out and enter a minivan, driving off. Tala and Alpha are injected with tranquilizers as soon as they enter, and are knocked out within seconds. ---- Jedediah Greer and Christopher Salasco sit blindfolded, bound, and gagged. They hear nothing but the lights and fan, and have been hearing nothing for the past half hour. To hear them tell it, though, it was the past half-century. The monotony only breaks with the sounds of a firefight outside. They feel themselves being moved and loaded into a vehicle. They ten feel a needle prick each, and fall into unconsciousness. ---- Elsewhere, Omnia Venena men enter and kill members of the Wolves and Vipers. The gang members are shot indiscriminately, Cultist and Hillbilly alike dying in droves. The simultaneous hits leave no room for warning, and the bloodbath ends within thirty minutes. ---- 4:00 AM Six people open their eyes to find themselves bound and gagged. None are blindfolded, and all see the men in front of them. Omnia Venena Captains and Generals, all. “Nothing personal, mates,” Francis says, “We’ve just been paid quite nicely by Cicada for your capture.” A large German man wheels Tala away to a closed-off room. “Now, you Wolves haven’t exactly endeared yourselves to our organization,” Francis continues, “But it just so happens that we have a customer coming to pick up Greer and Solasco.” Tala’s screams fill the air. “Ah, Gerald’s enjoying his work. He’s quite a fan of La Muneca.” Category:Blog posts